Mending Your Heart
by YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko
Summary: Moose is constantly being injured by Shampoo physically and emotionally but he never gives up on her.A mysterious female appears one day and mends his battered body and heart. Will Moose give up Shampoo and begin a new life? MOC


Hey everyone Yue here! This is my first Ranma fic so please be easy on me. I do not own Ranma but I own the new characters. I decided to rewrite the chapter since my past reviewers said that it was way too Mary- Sue and cheesy. It'll probably still be pretty cheesy but I'm going to attempt making this as little Mary-Sue like as possible.   
  
==========  
  
On a sunny morning in the streets of Japan you could hear a high-pitched cry and followed by a loud thud. A short Chinese girl with purple hair was standing over a tall Chinese male with long raven hair.  
  
"Shampoo beat Moose again!" the Chinese girl said with a thick Chinese accent and a smug smile plastered on her face.

The poor teenager below her layed unconcious on the soft grass beaten up into a pulp. His thick glasses were broken, lying on the ground beyond his reach, a thin trail of blood trickled down his lips, his usual neatly kept long raven hair in a wild array, and his left eye was starting to swell a turn a sickly purple/blue color. Countless other wounds marring his tattered body but none more painful then his wounded pride and battered heart. Then a raspy voice of a strange little old lady on a cane taller than herself said," Shampoo come inside and help me start the restaurant."  
  
Shampoo said a quick okay and stepped onto the strong chest of the beaten up body on the ground as if he was a simple rug, and then left Moose on the ground helplessly trying to sit up. He tried until his arms gave way in exhaustion and in his mind he said, 'I'll just lay here and rot away. It's not like anyone would care if I died.'

-------------  
  
A female with silvery blue hair tied into a bun and secured by black chopsticks was walking down the street near the riverbank. Heavy bags of georoceries in each hand she still managed to walk with effortless grace, the expression on her face was filled with childlike curiosity and content. She was wearing a beige colored summer dress that was mid knee length and white sandles adorned her small feet.Then on her left she spotted a tattered body on the grass.

'_Long black hair_,' she thought. '_I wonder what happened to the poor girl.'_ She hastedly ran toward the body and knelt down on the grass, setting down her bags to the side, and realized that it wasn't a female but a male. She decided that he was pleasing to the eye even though his face was swollen and covered with horrible wounds. Seeing him in his petty state she took out her handkerchief and dipped it into the water in the riverbank nearby. She laid Moose's head on her lap, gently cleaning his face that was matted in blood with the damp handkerchief.  
  
She gave out a sigh of relief when she saw Moose's face flinch. "There, there it's alright." she said in a gentle voice as if chiding to a young child. Finally Moose opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure, the bright sun behind the figure made him/her seem like a celestial being that was sent from the gods. He attempted to sit up but realized it was a mistake when his head started to pound with pain like thunder, forming a unbearable migraine. His entire body stung and throbbed, as if a thousand elephants stampeded over him. His head fell back onto the warm cushion again, and it was then that he realized he was laying his head on the person's lap. The pain was becoming most unbearable and he finally gave into his exhaustion and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The lady saw that the poor man was completely exhausted and in need of medical attention so she gently and carefully lifted him up to sitting position and carried him on her back nearly toppling over from weight of the taller, not to mention heavy, male. She then noticed a broken pair of glasses on the ground and picked them up. Concluding the owner of the pair of thick, broken spectacle might be his, she carefully placed it into her grocery bag. The journey home was a long and difficult one but she never complained nor stopped, her determination to help the man she carried on her back made her almost forget her own physical pain.

-Four Days Later-

Moose woke to find himself lying on a very soft bed with white silk sheets under him and a light quilt covering his body. His body was still throbbing but the pain was nowhere as unbearable as the day before, in fact he felt much more refreshed. Then the door opened and the same person that tended to his wounds by the riverbank appeared with a large metal silver tray in her hands. He was as blind as a bat wihtout his glasses but he could make out the aura around person was the same as before, it only became stronger now that he's healed.   
  
She slowly and timidly walked into the room, politely bowed to her waist and took the familiar looking thick-lensed glasses off the silver tray, and extended her arm returning the glasses to Moose as a silent gesture that she fixed his glasses for him. Moose hesitantly took the glasses out of her hands and timidly slipped the thick glasses onto his nose, blinking a few times he finally got a clearer image of the lady that saved him.  
  
If he didn't know any better than he would have thought an angel saved him. She had light blue hair that was a little longer than shoulder length, she was also wearing a traditional Chinese clothing ,a long black dress outlined with gold trimmings ,decorated with a long golden/red dragon, the hem reached her ankles, slits on both sides that started on her upper thigh, black pants that clung to her long slender legs, dark blue slippers. But what really caught his attention was the dept of her amethyst purple eyes, he felt like he was drowning in the depts of them.   
  
"Are the glasses alright? " she asked in a timid voice. Her voiced sounded like light chimes and when he finally snapped out of his dreamlike state Moose stammered for a bit but finally said the glasses were fine. She gave him a small smile of relief that made his heart skip a beat. "I made you breakfast. I'm not a very good cook but please eat you'll build up your strength." She then gave him the tray that had a cup of tea, rice with pickles and assorted meat, and a bowl of soup.  
  
"I'm Jade Yeung. Your...."  
  
Moose quickly answered, "I-I-I'm Moose."  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku." She said as she bowed to her waist again. (a/n: Basically means it's a pleasure to meet you.)  
  
Moose blushed and returned her greeting but he was only able to nod his head. Picking up the chopsticks, he started to eat. He soon realized the simple breakfast was actually quite delicious and commented on her cooking skills. Jade gave into a smile, "Arigatou." She stole little glances at Moose while he was eating and after he was done she put the tray with the empty plates aside onto the table next to the bed. (a/n: Arigatou means thank you.)  
  
Moose looked around him and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"Your at Yeung Clinic. My family has been running this clinic for over 4 generations." Jade informed. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and the door opened revealing another female with dark blue hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be in her mid 20s, and Moose felt an overpowering aura surrounding her. She was dressed in formal Chinese dress that was black with transparent long sleeves and the clothing hugged her body showing off every single curve on her matured body. The slits on the bottom part of the dress exposed her bare, long slender legs. She also had a tray in her hands filled with different kinds of bottles, bowls, herbs, and bandages.  
  
"This is Yue my older sister. She treated your wounds when I brought you here." Yue had an emotionless expression on her face but bowed to show her greeting. Yue was also a beauty but more of a silent, mysterious beauty, a complete opposite of her younger sister. Even her aura didn't feel the same as Jade's, at first glance it was hard to believe they were even related at all. She sat down next to Moose and placed the tray on the desk near the bed. She lightly grasped Moose's right hand and her two fingers were lightly pressed against the area of his arm where his pulse was.

"You seem to be alright but I wouldn't advise you to move around too much." It was then that Moose realized that Yue spoke in Mandarin and while he was talking with Jade he answered in Mandarin.

Moose nodded and asked, "How long was I alseep?"

"Almost five days, we gave you some mandragora to help you sleep better and ease your pain." asnswered Yue. Moose was in shock but the feeling passed by quickly, only to leave a solemn expression on his face. Yue and Jade watched these emotion flash by his face like rain and the two sisters looked at each other with confusion. Yue was the first to look back at Moose and decided to rebandage his wounds, she took great care to be as gentle as she could out of concern and pity for the boy. Jade was standing beside her sister helping in any way she could, but what really plagued her mind was what could have happened to Moose. Without realizing it she became protective of Moose but decided when the time was right he would tell her what she wanted.  
  
The whole time he was in that room they didn't talk, he didn't speak. The room was quiet but not peaceful....for Jade the air seemed heavy with sorrow. Sorrow reflected from the man with beautiful long raven hair and a solemn face.

========================

Mandragora: it's from the poisonious mandrake plant. It's usually used for medical purposes like a emetic or a sleeping tonic.

Crappy ending, yes I know but this is just a rewritten version of the first chapter I seriously do not know how to continue this story. Haha. Well I'll appreciate any reviews I get for this and I'll see if I'll continue with chapter 2. So Review!!!


End file.
